Episode 9205 (10th July 2017)
Plot Liz tells Steve she's got a new job as a receptionist at the medical centre and can't attend the class. Dev books afternoon tea to treat Erica. She's amazed that he's making an effort but turns him down to meet "a mate". Aidan is stunned that Johnny is ill and plans to make him scale back his involvement with the factory. Mary hands the letter to Norris and accuses him of keeping it a secret in order to keep the prize for himself. Anna decides to fight for Kevin and goes shopping with Rosie. Johnny doesn't blame Jenny for letting slip to Aidan. Aidan is annoyed that he was the last to know. Anna rings Kevin as he arrives at the hotel for his rendezvous with Erica, asking to talk about how to get their relationship back to the way it was. Kevin tells her he's on a call-out and not to wait up for him. Norris explains to Rita that he was going to share the prize of a round-the-world-cruise with Mary so that she could visit Jude and wishes he hadn't bothered now. Yasmeen refuses Steve a refund on the cookery class as she's booked a non-refundable tutor and suggests that he takes a class in Liz's place. Craig asks Bethany what she meant when she said that Neil isn't who he thought she was. Bethany doesn't remember saying it and tells him to drop the subject. Aidan is scared of losing his dad. Johnny assures him he isn't going anywhere. Eva feels guilty as Johnny tells Aidan that he'll be a better father than he ever was. Kevin stands Erica up and returns home, where he finds Anna dressed in a glamorous new outfit. Anna admits that she heard what he said to Rosie but she doesn't blame him for wanting out. They agree that they want to save their relationship. Erica checks out of the hotel. Kevin admits to Anna that he'd planned to sleep with another woman but changed his mind. Anna doesn't know how to take it. Cast Regular cast *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Neil Clifton - Ben Cartwright *Barman - Levi Payne Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Belmore Hotel - Bar and exterior *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev is gutted when Erica spoils his plans for an afternoon of pampering, unaware that she is off to meet Kevin; Neil tells Bethany to lie to Sarah and pretend she made the whole thing up; and Liz tells Steve she's landed herself a new job at the medical centre. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,520,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes